


Perfect Stranger

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting. Very little plot. Technically, Gellert is under-age, but you wouldn't know that by the way he behaves. He's very perky and charming and sexual and all about new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Stranger

Albus Dumbledore hated going to the market most days, he hated the probing questions, the stares, the whispers ... but if he sent Aberforth to do grocery shopping, he sometimes wouldn't come home with anything except sweets, or he'd spend it on hay for his goats and tell Albus to just MAKE it into food. Albus had finally been able to have Aberforth promise to look after Ariana for a few hours so he could steal out, and as he looked over the loaves of bread and avoided questions about his family from village busybodies, he found, to his horror, that this was a refreshing change from being confined to the house all day and night long, supervising his sister who would often just stare at the walls.  
  
"… oh no, that one was rotten, just rotten …"  
  
"Don’t be absurd! My grapes are fresh!" the market vender plucked a grape and ate it, "Mmm, you see? Very nice."  
  
A young blond man laughed, "Well, of course you would get the one GOOD one, no no, these are rotten, just rotten …" and yet he plucked another few grapes from the strand and ate them, sampling, "Oh! Even worse, positively SOUR."  
  
Albus sighed, this man's grating German accent not helping the headache that was starting to pound under his temples. He had half a mind to walk over, lower his hood and show the complainer what a real headache felt like. _No. I haven't slept properly since Ariana started sleepwalking and looking for Mother, or since I woke up with one of Abe's goats. What if I never sleep again?_

"So, Albus," the bread vendor wheedled, "how are you doing? I thought you were headed to run for minister or something like that ... what happened?"  
  
"No, not the dates. I never touch them. What, are you trying to kill me? No, cut up one of those pomegranates, lets see if they’re worth the price, hmm?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Fresco" he sighed, "I was ... but ..." Albus sighed, not able to explain his phenomenal failure to himself, let alone the village gossip. The young redhead closed his eyes at the stranger's newest tirade and closed his eyes, "excuse me please." He turned, walking over, keeping his hood almost all the way over his face until he was standing just behind the insufferable tourist, "Excuse me-" Albus began, clearly annoyed, his voice dangerous and soft, "I couldn't help but overhear you. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone in the square could help but overhear you! Now, if it weren't bad enough that innocent bystanders have to listen to that obnoxious voice of yours, it's painfully obvious that you're trying to con your way into a free lunch."  
  
"Is it?" the man smiled, "Is it painful?"  
  
"Yes!" Albus snapped, starting to take his frustration out on the stranger in the market, who really deserved it, "It's-" he paused. _Oh ... hi_. Standing before him was easily the most beautiful ... boy, girl, anything he'd ever seen.  
  
"Yes, hello" the man scratched at the back of his neck, blushing slightly at the implication.   
  
Albus straightened a little and lowered his hood slowly, a little stunned. "As I said" he swallowed, "you should really ... stop ... trying to ..."  
  
The man nodded vigorously, "Yes. I should stop trying ... to ..."  
  
The red haired man blinked and adjusted his glasses a little, "Con the good townspeople out of a lunch full of samples by disparaging the quality of their goods." It was annoying, really, how beautiful the boy was, and Albus found himself nodding with him, "It's ... not our custom here. If you are in need of lunch, I can show you a couple of excellent ... pubs."  
  
"Right. Good townspeople" the young man said in a lower, authoritative voice as if he had just become mayor. He smiled, "I would love for you to take me out to lunch, that is, if you can stand mine German accent. Headache?" he prompted.  
  
"How did you know?" he smiled a little, offering his arm gently, "and I'm sure I could get used to your accent, perhaps even come to find it charming somewhere a little cozier." Albus's blue eyes sparkled a little and he began to walk with the beautiful boy, feeling him almost float along next to him.  
  
"Mmm, to be fair, it wouldn’t be considered an accent if we were in my homeland." The boy walked effortlessly, side by side with the stranger, "Even so, before we leave maybe we should get you eucalyptus oil, do you have that here?"  
  
Albus considered, "As luck would have it" he smiled, "there is an apothecary on the way there, just around-" he turned a corner, finding the shop by memory, certainly unable to look at anything else than the radiant youth on his arm. "You didn't answer my question, kind Sir, how did you know I have a headache?"  
  
"Oooh" the young man smiled, almost giddy, "formerly a menace to society, now kind Sir, I sure move quickly" and that was a promise. "But to answer you, it’s not a very bright day out, and yet you still have your hood drawn, eyes are sensitive these days, not out much I gather. The way you set your jaw, as lovely as it is, suggests that you are holding back, there’s a throbbing in your head that just won’t leave you alone, and yet you resist, for the most part, to snap at the nearest bystander …" the boy cleared his throat, "all that. Or. You unintentionally told me."  
  
Albus felt his face flush at the compliment, "I'm astonished, you are as perceptive as you are stunning" he opened the door, letting the boy enter first.  
  
"Oh, thank you" the boy grinned, "Right then! A bottle of eucalyptus oil for my friend!" he slapped his hand down on the countertop as if he were ordering a beer.   
  
The blind old apothecary nodded, and produced a bottle, withholding it, "One Galleon."  
  
If there was one thing the German boy knew, it was not to cheat an apothecary. He slid two fingers into his vest pocket and produced the gold coin, "Wait a moment, it was my idea, and seeing as how I’m the source of your headache, my treat."  
  
Albus laughed, "Are you certain? To be true, I had a headache for days before I heard you."  
  
"Still." The boy slid his own coin across the counter, then picked up the one Albus had put down and pushed it into the man’s hand with a smile, _you can thank me later_. He glanced over, "Now, if you will allow me" he took up the bottle of oil and tabbed a bit onto his finger tips.  
  
Albus laughed softly, opening his lips to protest, but nothing came out. _Touch, he's going to ... touch my face and this is going to be ... splendid._  
  
 _Oh, it’s just the beginning._ The boy drew closer and reached up, gently pressing his fingers to Albus’s temples, rubbing in small circles.   
  
Albus's eyes closed immediately and his knees went a little weak. If he wasn't leaning a little against the wall, he would have melted into the floor in a puddle.  
  
"Not so bad, hmm?" the boy prompted, whispering, apparently very close to Albus’s face.  
  
"Not ... bad at all ..." he managed, whispering as his body went several degrees warmer, "lovely ... in fact." Albus's cornflower eyes opened and he smiled a little.  
  
"You know what I enjoy … fun" he licked his lips, "and something complicated to solve. You know what I wonder? I wonder … how far we will go this day, what we will do, without even exchanging names. I wonder if it would be different."  
  
Something was laid down on the counter, a vial of magical lubricant. "On the house!" The ancient apothecary croaked as he snickered and tottered into his back room.  
  
Albus started laughing, heady, all-consuming, giddy laughter at what the blind apothecary had seen between them and he moved a little closer, pocketing the vial easily and purring, "I cannot imagine a more perfect use of the rest of my day ...." he let his hand sweep over the curve of the blonde boy's slim waist, fingers over the seams of his cloak and robe, feeling his body beneath easily. "But I am a gentleman, and I insist on feeding you first, as I promised I would."  
  
The boy smiled, leaning in close, both hands on the red-head’s shoulders and chest, glancing over, "And what an adorable perverted old blind man … delightful first date, just delightful."  
  
Albus nodded, "I hope to be just as perverted when I am his age ..." he leaned down a little and kissed the blonde's mouth, his lungs freezing and then expanding slowly as he took a deep breath, fitting their lips together warmly, intimately, pulling the German youth closer by his narrow, tempting waist. "Mmm ..." they kissed again, again, slow, delicious, sweet.  
  
"Mmm" the boy smiled into the kiss, letting the tips of his fingers twist in the red hair, offering his tongue as they kissed.  
  
Albus took his tongue easily, sucking at it, stroking it with his own inside their joined, warm mouths. He was already aroused, aroused from the moment he'd seen he boy in the square, and for a rare moment, Dumbledore's brilliant mind shut off, there was only the golden-haired boy in his arms, his lithe body close against his own, the taste of him. It was intoxicating, addicting, and not for the first time, Albus Dumbledore felt the thrill of discovering a well of endless possibilities.  
  
The blond tilted his head to one side as they kissed so that his hair fells back over only one shoulder, off his face. He caressed his hand against the side of Albus’s jawface, pressing his fingers against the almost translucent white skin. "Going to take me away from all this?" he whispered sweetly, "Or just take me?"  
  
Albus moaned softly, "I'm going to ...." he kissed the stranger's neck slowly, licking the muscles under the smooth skin with a strong, skilled tongue and then sucking at the skin, "savor you."  
  
"Mmmm- promises, promises …" he licked his lips with a smile, eyes lightly closed.   
  
"I keep mine ..." Albus let his hand slide down over the other boy's pert ass, kissing the skin again, teasing it with his teeth.  
  
"Do you?" he clenched his ass under the hand, hips pressing closer against the man he was already leaning against, "How sweet you are."  
  
Albus thumbed over the lines of young muscle and down the backs of the boy's thighs, picking him up easily, putting him against the wall, biting the side of his long, girlish neck, against the tendon with a purr.  
  
"Oohhh-" the boy groaned, ankles locked behind the other man’s back, legs tight around his sides as he squirmed one arm and shoulder out, and then another, undoing his own robes with his back pressed firmly against the wall.  
  
Albus moaned, rolling his hips forward, letting the complete stranger feel what he was doing to Albus's sex as he murmured against the boy's bitten neck, "There is an Inn, across the road ... hold on tight."  
  
In a flash they dissaperated together into an empty bedroom at the Inn across the street from the apothecary, the German beauty's back against the wall of the new room.  
  
The boy smiled, bright as his wavy blond hair, "How … convenient."  
  
"Too sudden?" he asked in a mischievous, daring tone of voice, "Would you rather back out now? Or will you permit me to indulge my baser instincts with your beautiful flesh?"  
  
"By all means … I thrive on indulgences. It makes life worthwhile." The boy slipped more of his robes off until his chest was exposed and he was pressing his fingers through the man’s red hair, massaging his scalp.   
  
"Gods ..." Albus swore softly as he helped the angelic boy strip, "you're ... divine." The passionate redhead began to devour his neck again, hands rubbing and brushing, massaging the graceful muscles of his arms, of his shoulders, his chest, tweaking his hard, strawberry red nipples.  
  
The boy groaned, smiling, "Ahhhhh- indulge … indulge …" he almost chanted, panting softly.  
  
Dumbledore carried the beauty from the wall to the bed, laying him down and kneeling between his legs, his lips and teeth worshipping one nipple, sucking it teasingly as he started to peel his own robes off, breaking a few buttons as he tossed them to the ground. His silky, bright red hair brushed the other young man's chest in flaming patterns, like tendrils that licked his skin. "I promise you ..." he panted, looking up with solid, stunning blue eyes, "this is only the first wish of mine I'm going to fulfill with you ..." The boy's trousers vanished suddenly, leaving him absolutely bare on the bed, and Albus moaned, starting to nuzzle the inside of the boy's silky thigh.  
  
"Oohhhh- good" the boy groaned, bending one knee to the side as he parted his thighs further. He reached down and rested his hand on the other man’s shoulder, then began to feel it up, around his neck and into his hair once more, touching the side of his head. "You and your promises."  
  
"I'm a man of my word ..." Albus rumbled, letting his thumb start to massage the sensitive bit of skin between the blond's ass and his heavy, swollen balls just before he brushed his own tongue over the moist head of the German's cock. _He's wet ... already wet ..._  
  
"Mmmmm-" the boy smiled, happily as if he were sunbathing, "a man … indeed."  
  
Albus rumbled again, wordlessly, fisting the base of the golden boy's long prick almost roughly and starting to suck at the head of him, cheeks hollowing around the shape of the bulbous, sensitive tip.  
  
"Oh-!" the boy squeaked. "Hell …I’ll be spent too soon …" he nearly pleaded his case, though fisted the back of the other man’s head as he began to suck.   
  
Albus moaned, his mouth vibrating richly around the boy's cock as he took him in more and more with every downward thrust of his head until the long, pink cock surrounded with soft blond curls pumped smoothly in and out through the tight squeeze of his lips. The brilliant wizard put his whole body into the motion, eyes closed, savoring the feel, the taste of him as his shoulders and bare chest rose and fell with his head, arms rippling as his hand started to pulse around the base of the stranger's prick.  
  
The German groaned, dark and low – hard in the other man’s mouth, slick and needing more, "Your hands … lovely" needing to be massaged by those hands, feeling all concerns leave his mind – relaxing and enjoying himself for the first time since arriving in the miserable and rainy country.  
  
Albus looked up, his blue eyes wild with pleasure as he sucked as hard at he could at the delicious tip before sinking down again. The stranger was strong, Albus could taste the magic, already thick in his pre-cum, it tingled beautifully in his mouth and he would have told the German so if he could have, but nothing, nothing was worth taking his mouth off of the gorgeous boy, even more beautiful as he began to flush and sweat. Albus's hands squeezed, rubbing obligingly.  
  
"Ahhh- _ja-_ …" the blond sighed, fingers going into his own hair as he licked his own lips, slow and full, " _Ja … ist gut_ … my friend …" he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head, focusing them on the other man, "do you want me in your mouth?"  
  
"Mmm-" Albus moaned yes, looking up at the other man as he sucked him hard, just the tip now, his smooth, alabaster cheeks hollowing around him.  
  
"Mmm-" the boy groaned, hips rising so that he could push the head of his cock against the man’s tongue, fucking the tight lips that circled around him, "Ah- ah _ja … ja_ there …" his breathing hitched as his body curved in one smooth arch until his came in the other man’s mouth, gasping wordlessly.   
  
Albus's hands clenched, toes curling against the floor and in an instant, he removed his mouth, half laying over the German boy with their cocks together, his own clothes gone in the blink of an eye, "So ... beautiful ... there-" The red-haired brit stroked their cocks together, spreading the orgasm over them both now with a deep, rumbling groan in his bare chest.  
  
The boy smiled, on a face so young, he seemed especially devilish the way his eyebrows turned to accommodate his grin. Wrapping both his arms around the other man’s neck, he looked up at him and began to kiss his mouth, full and hungry for more; more of his promises.  
  
Albus lay over him, still holding them both together even as the blond softened, just stroking himself against the spent boy as they kissed, his own red hair making a curtain over their faces. "There's so much I want to do to you ..." he whispered wickedly, sucking at the German's lower lip, "I was hard the instant I saw you."  
  
"I’m flattered" the boy whispered, his eyes daring over the other man’s features, brilliant, intelligent, "but what’s stopping you?"  
  
"How much can you take?" Albus murmured softly, kissing him, "You've been with a man before?" The red-haired wizard just traced a finger around the other man's entrance suggestively and the skin moistened, relaxing instantly. Much like a tight lock at the touch of the perfect key.  
  
The boy smiled, licking his lips, greedily, "What did you have in mind?" T _hat you think I wouldn’t be able to take?_  
  
He reached up, releasing their cocks and pulled the blonde's hand down, pressing it over his own, very, very thick sex, just raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
" _… mein Gott …_ " the boy’s eyes widened, though it was only a smoke-screen of innocents - he was very impressed and with his fingers wrapped around the other man, began to stroke him, getting an idea for it. "You’re more then I’ve had before … I’ll be very tight for you my friend."  
  
Albus laughed quietly into the boy's pink mouth, the tip of his finger starting to sink inside him, crooking, spreading slick, liquid warmth inside the stranger's perfectly formed ass. "Sweet of you to say ... but you must have had many, many lovers ..." he kissed the German's neck, sucking suggestively at a vein, "your country is probably mourning your absence surely you've had ..." Albus gasped, feeling the slim, strong fingers tighten around him, "other ... impressive offers ..."  
  
The boy groaned and shuttered with a smile, " _Nein_ … you’re larger then what I am used to" he confessed, back beginning to arch off the bed, "Ahhhhh-"  
  
Albus smiled, sucking his neck again as he started to rub the tip of his finger against what he could feel was a very, very sensitive spot inside the likely Veela. "Mmm, what a tragedy ... perhaps I may tempt you to stay in Britain?" He kissed and sucked the spot where the young man's shoulder met his long neck, pressing himself slowly into the German's closed fingers, letting him feel the way he moved.  
  
"Ohhh- you will find that I am easily tempted … are you promising to be my lover?" The question was direct, and again pushed to see how far they would go without even knowing one another’s name.  
  
Albus smiled, kissing the boy's lips solidly, two more fingers, already wet and smooth entered his relaxed body, now three fingertips took turns massaging, rubbing, teasing the silky, strong flesh that skimmed his prostate. "At any cost ... my darling." Albus moaned, beginning to thrust his sex into the young man's hand very slowly, full, slow, lazy strokes.  
  
The boy’s head fell back into a pool of his own golden hair, no longer having the strength to keep kissing, " _Mine gott_ … ah-" he panted, back squirming and arching beautifully under the other man.  
  
"Almost ... ready ... there ... there, gods, do you know how beautiful you are?" Albus groaned, just watching the youth under him before he could resist no longer and slipped his fingers out, panting, his arm and chest muscles taut as he pumped a hand around his own cock once, twice and then began to let the head of his sex tease the other boy's entrance.  
  
"I’ve been told as much." The boy smiled under half-lidded eyelids, he breathed in, full, then out, slowly, keeping himself relaxed for the other man.  
  
Albus's hands feathered over the boy's stomach, down his hips and then under his smooth, rounded ass, lifting him off of the bedcovers, "Wind your legs around my waist," he gasped, spreading the stranger's cheeks apart a little as he pressed the thick, bulbous tip of himself inside and hissed a little at the tight fit.  
  
"Ah-" the boy worked his shoulders against the bed, his hands against the underside of his hips and back, keeping them raised as his stomach fluttered, toes even going a little numb. His breathing became more hard, though with some effort, still slow and deep, "Yes … oh- ohhh easy .. yes … ahhh yes."  
  
"Easy ..." Albus moaned, "ahhhhhgodsthere ... there ...." He leaned down, smiling a little, "watch me ..." he kissed the boy slowly, warmly before he licked his own lips and, keeping eye contact with the young man, leaned down and whispered against his chest, mischievously, " _senzanate_ ..." The youth's entrance bloomed slowly, spreading just wide enough like some sort of flower around Albus as he pushed himself all the way in, feeling the stranger's body cling tightly to his hard sex. "Mmm-"  
  
The boy laughed with erotic delight. He pressed his hand over his own stomach for a moment, the sensation leaving him to feel, what he imagined, it was like to be a woman. But he was joined now, joined with the other man in the most basic and yet an entirely magical sense. His skin flushed warm, almost burning hot in some areas as he groaned, lips remaining parted as he breathed.  
  
"Don't stop speaking, love ..." Albus whispered, beginning to thrust inside the wet, tight boy slowly, watching the sensations fly over his face.  
  
"I-" he smiled, "I can’t … you’ve … knocked it out of me …" he groaned again, constantly wrapping and re-wrapping himself around the other man, "But gods … does it ever feel good…"  
  
"Mmm .... yes ..." Albus moaned, kissing his lips and starting to stroke his fingers down the inside of the boy's thighs.  
  
"Ahh- turn us over, my friend … you work too hard."  
  
Albus slid his strong arms under the other man and lifted him easily, turning them so that he lay on his back on the bed, watching the beauty over him as he thrust upwards, upwards, until he was buried inside him to the hilt.  
  
The boy gasped, constantly forcing himself to breathe as his hands pressed against the other man’s chest and shoulders keeping himself balanced, his head hanging slightly between his shoulders as he straddled the other man, letting the sensation wash over him, rocking forward, then back a little, groaning as he felt there was very little room for the other man to move within his own body.   
  
Albus's hands went to the stranger's hips, feeling them move, his blue-eyes half-closing, "You feel wonderful ... wonderful ... ohh ..."  
  
"Yes?" The blond shook his hair out of his face, tilting his head so that it lay over just one shoulder as he leaned forward, the other man slipping out of him a little before he sat down again with a moan, he repeated this, his hips popping a few times as he began to fuck himself over the other man.  
  
"AH-" Albus shouted, biting his own lip, "y ... y ... you're ... ohgodsyesyesyes ..." he was almost begging, his mind pushed blank of anything that wasn't the boy on top of him, riding him expertly.  
  
"You feel … so good … huge, like this …" The boy confessed as each time he impaled himself, it felt like the head of the other man’s cock was fucking the nerve at the base of his spinal cord, his entire body shivering with delight each time. "You are most handsome … my lover … wonderful man …" he panted, ears ringing.   
  
"There ... there ... you're ... so sweet, perfect, I'm ... close ... close ..." Albus's stomach tightened and his eyes started to close, he moaned, "I'm ... going to come ... inside you ... MERLIN! FUCK- THERE!"  
  
"YES!" The boy begged for it, bouncing himself tightly on the other man’s lap, rocking back and forth as he forced himself down while the other man’s body convulsed, forcing himself up. "… ohhh- ohhhhh- lover …" he whispered, feeling the man’s seed not only spill into him, but drip, between his thighs.  
  
Albus archedoff the bed, carrying the young man with him and he clutched his waist tightly as he felt every drop of his cum spill into the beautiful boy's body. His eyes opened and their gazes locked, dark and brilliant, and Albus let his head fall back, sweat trailing down his white throat.  
  
"Ohhhh-" the boy whispered, pressing his mouth over the other man’s throat, sucking gently, licking at him affectionately, "now, my lover …" he whispered, slowly scooting himself back and forth over the man’s lap, thrilled at how long he remained hard, "what is your name, so that I might cry it out next time?"  
  
"Albus ..." he moaned, kissing the other boy's jaw, "and your name, lovely?"  
  
"Hello Albus" the boy smiled, thinking it a very British name, not British like William or Henry, but unique and British. "My name is Gellert Grindelwald."  
  
Albus smiled widely, reaching up and stroking his hands over the boy's angelic face, "Gellert," he kissed him lightly, gently, still buried deep inside his body. 

**Author's Note:**

> co-authored. originally written for thestralskinphoenixtears


End file.
